Waiting for the Dawn
by Ca Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart
Summary: ::SPOILER:: ::FINISHED::This is a VxM... Meryl waits for her precious Tongari...and persistance is rewarded!
1. Silently I stood...

Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun, I would be filthy rich. Judging that I am not, I do not own Trigun. The end.  
  
A/N: BTW, this is a 'what if': What if Vash didn't defeat Knives? Well, this is sort of a song fic, but it's really a short, free-verse poem that I, myself, have written. Enjoy!  
  
~Silently I stood… ~  
  
Meryl sat upon the mouth of the well, gazing longingly to the entrance to town.  
  
It was really late, and Meryl was wearing nothing more but her usual PJ's and a pair of slippers. A chilling wind passed over her, and she shuddered, but that didn't bother her too badly. All she wanted was to see him again, see him grinning that goofy grin he always had plastered on his face. It's been two weeks, and still, no word of Vash.  
  
Milly tried her very best to reassure her 'sempai', but only in vain. No matter how many times he ticked her off, and no matter how many women he flirted with, Meryl would always take Vash to heart. But why? Meryl questioned her emotions herself.  
  
~ …waiting for the dawn…~  
  
The blackness of night was turning into a drowsy violet, a sign that it was giving into the evident morning. An hour had passed since Meryl came outside, but it felt like ages.  
  
Hesitantly, but gaining boldness, a bird began to chirp. Soon, he was not alone, as another joined him. The air outside was so cool, so welcoming…it always made Meryl think of how carefree everyone around her seemed to be.  
  
Especially Vash. Meryl reprimanded herself harshly, 'Why can't you just get him out of your mind?' But then, she could hear Milly's kind, yet firm voice, "Big sister always told me: never suppress it."  
  
But it was so hard not to! She feared getting too attached to anyone as erratic as Vash; it's like they're there for one moment, and a split second later, they're gone.  
  
~Here, waiting for you once again… ~  
  
A silhouette of the mountains hid the awakening suns, their friendly rays calling the world to wake up. The skies above them blushed deeply, like a lovesick young girl. She felt a short pang of loneliness as the reddish- pink sky reminded her of that long, crimson trench coat. Meryl stared longingly into the depths of the sky.  
  
It made her feel so small and unimportant. Despite everything, she smiled into it. It reminded her of her own self, with so many possibilities and paths to take.  
  
Meryl's gaze returned to the forlorn gates, the gentle breeze arousing the dirt around it.  
  
~ …but you never came back…~  
  
And still, the entrance remained undisturbed. No goof-ball, peace loving, doughnut scarfing, compassionate, trench coat-wearing baka walking through them, no Vash coming back to Meryl.  
  
'Maybe he got lost…'  
  
Meryl knew that was only wishful thinking. She lowered her face to the ground, her hands placed over her chest. 'The longer I travel with him, the less I understand…' That was no longer true. Meryl knew all, after Vash had told her everything.  
  
He's gone through so much and yet…and yet he's still able to don a jovial smile and act as if it's all better. But then…he's only pretending it's all better. She had to admit; things were just plain boring when that silly man wasn't around.  
  
"Sempai! I've been looking all over for you!" Milly's familiar voice rang in Meryl's ears. A tone of worry and confusion intervened, "What are you doing outside in your pajamas Sempai? Are you okay?"  
  
Maybe it was time to go in now, "I'm fine. Just needed a bit of fresh air…" She turned to go back to the home she and Milly shared, giving one more look to the old town entrance – still no one. She followed her cheerful friend, who continued a one-sided conversation about starting an orphanage in honor of Wolfwood. That was actually a very nice idea, one worth taking to heart. Meryl knew that Milly still hurt for Wolfwood, but remained strong for her friend. In that sense, Milly's strength was enviable.  
  
~Silently I stood,  
  
waiting for the dawn.  
  
Waiting for you once again,  
  
But you never came back… ~  
  
Perhaps he would be back the next day, or the day after that…the suns showered the land with their golden rays of warmth, but to Meryl, they were of hope.  
  
A/N: It's not too cheesy…is it? I just get these random urges to write these lil' blurbs o' mine, so…yeah. Please review, and tell me what you think! I love getting responses!!! ^__~ 


	2. ...but only broke down in tears

A/N: Mwahaha, I liiiiive! Since you all were really nice, I'm continuing; what wonders a lil' inspiration can perform! I shall now get down on my knees and thank others profusely:  
  
To Lynda-chan: Wee, similes are fun! :) Let's just say I'm the nerd in my English class…^^  
  
Akima The Stampede Maxwell: Arigatou! Multiply that by a zillion! Thankies for da offer, I am inspired! (Vash: Oh no!)  
  
Liera: …And I'm glad you liked my story! ^_^ Yayzers!  
  
Skittles: Ooooh, I love skittles! They're yummy! Oh right…my favorite things to describe are natural scenes, especially in the depressed mood in which I wrote the first chappy…  
  
Achilles-Heel: For some odd reason, you sound familiar…but then again, I think nearly everyone sounds familiar…^^; Maaaaaybe Vash will come back…you'll just have to find out! ^_~ I'll see how much of a sequel chapter I can make this…  
  
LinaIX: Yep, and I wrote that poem when I was listening to 'Paradise'. I'm so happy you like this so much! *Shoots arm into the air* Hai!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Now that that's out of the way, I shall pointlessly announce that I shall be writing each chapter according to how the rest of my poem flows, but it'll allow for the story to flow too… This is one of those stories that nothing much happens, but is still interesting because of the details on emotion…at least, I hope it's interesting…okay, I'm done rambling…………………………………no, seriously, you can stop reading the A/N now! ^^  
  
-Ca and her kitty Sammy =^.^= (No one's heard from you for a while! Sammy: Myah!)  
  
~ I waited for the dawn… ~  
  
Meryl continued her walk with Milly, who was her usual 'sunny-side-up' self. Meryl thought of her rays of hope, but then the shadows of doubt began to dim them. What if something terrible happened to Vash, and she wasn't there to help him? So many depressing questions now swirled through the poor woman's head… What if…what if he didn't come back because he never liked her anyways? A pang of depression struck.  
  
They stood at their front doorstep. They house was nothing special, being exactly like the ones next to it…except for the color, all the buildings in the town were distinguished with different colors. Their residence was gray – which perfectly described Meryl's feelings at the moment. Milly opened the door and peered over her shoulder, smiling at Meryl, "Come on Sempai, I've already made breakfast!"  
  
Her face dropped and an expression of her maternal worry took over, "What's the matter Sempai? Tell me."  
  
~…only broke down in tears… ~  
  
Meryl shook her head; small orbs of tears flying from her face. She attempted to rush past her working partner to get inside, but Milly only barred her way, "I'm not budging until you tell me Sempai."  
  
"It's…it's nothing, really," the crack in Meryl's voice betrayed her words.  
  
Milly's face grew firm, but one look at Meryl's face caused her to lighten up, "Fine, we can go inside. But you are going to tell me during breakfast, when you feel you can talk. Okay?"  
  
Meryl nodded in affirmative, and smiled weakly; Milly is so persistent sometimes!  
  
The two friends ate their breakfast in silence, the only sounds being their chewing of food and the cheerful chirping of the birds outside. Light streamed through a window over the sink, giving the desired feeling of being in a cathedral. Milly had insisted on decorating the kitchen for just that reason. They kept the screen door in the back of the room opened, to let the sweet scent of morning come in.  
  
After much reading of Meryl's face, Milly broke the silence, "Does it have anything to do with Mr. Vash?"  
  
Meryl tensed at the mention of his name, but loosened and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about him Sempai! Mr. Vash can get through anything!"  
  
"Yeah…" Meryl stared absent-mindedly out the kitchen window; the sky had turned into a modest baby blue now. Vash always had an odd habit of getting out of every situation presented to him, even if most of his escapes weren't exactly graceful.  
  
~ You don't know how much I miss you… ~  
  
Meryl dismissed herself from the table for her own room. It wasn't really anything to boast about, but was a very comfortable size – not too big and not too small. She flopped onto her bed, the sheets cold. Meryl lay there for quite a while, staring at the ceiling, closing her eyes to try and picture his face again… Pretty thin and kind of lanky, aqua green eyes that had always kept her a sure captive, unruly blonde hair…in fact, his hair is what really describes his personality – different, sort of silly, crazy…but that's most of what makes him so loveable!  
  
Turning to her nightstand, Meryl spotted a photo – it was of Wolfwood, Vash, Milly, and her sitting together at some bar or something. The memory made her grin; she was frantically trying to stop a drunken Milly from taking her shirt off, Vash was nearly falling out of his chair egging her on, and Wolfwood blushing with a ridiculous grin on his face. A bartender took it because they were so loud, and decided to make the moment memorable…and it was too. It only took one look at Vash's smiling face to melt her though, and she pondered about how much she missed him. She missed him so much her heart burned in agony.  
  
~…but now you'll never know… ~  
  
He won't return.  
  
That little sadistic part of her mind kept repeating that. Meryl held her hands to cover her face – what should I believe? Like many other times, she cursed her thoughts for never agreeing with each other.  
  
He's not coming back.  
  
It's so persistent! It just simply has to go and ruin a completely beautiful morning by stomping all over those rays of hope, those feeble rays that Meryl hung on to for dear life. So desperately.  
  
Oh, so many times there was when she could have confessed her affection. But no – right when she was able to muster enough courage to initiate a passionate conversation with the man, either he'd say something that would trigger her normal 'irritated-workaholic' mode or someone else would come in and they wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
Then there was that absolute perfect time, the time before Vash had left and was telling Meryl of his past. (Upon her insistence of course.) But no, she just had to lose her gut right when the word 'I' tumbled off of her tongue. She was sure that someone out there was entertaining themself right now by putting her into such misery. But then…  
  
~ I waited for the dawn,  
  
only broke down into tears.  
  
You don't know how much I miss you,  
  
But now you'll never know… ~  
  
…maybe, just maybe…this wasn't meant to be.  
  
A/N: Ooooh, I'm feeling very depressed today, can't you tell? ; P Once again, I'd like to thank all ya'all out there – this chapter is the child of the motherly nice reviews! Please tell me what ya'all think!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ 


	3. Discovery of a forsaken letter...

A/N: Hello! These are the last verses to my poem…well…it's a song now, cuz I made a tune to go with it! Yayzers! ^__^ Anywayz, I don't wanna spoil anything, but if you're a teary type of person (like me), then get a box of Kleenex – just in case. More wonderful reviewer praising!  
  
To Lynda-chan: Wowee, thankies! ;o; I love your story too – it's so cute! ^__^ I'm afraid this ending isn't too happy…sorry, but with the stuff happening around me, I just have to write something sad…  
  
To Millie Wolfwood: Here's another chappy…but it's the last one…^^; me b glad that you like this!  
  
To Akima The Stampede Maxwell: Am I seriously doing that well…? …Wow…thanks! ^_^  
  
Okay, I'm done with that. This will have a bit of Vashie angst in it as well…Kleenex –er, I mean, story time! (Pulls out a giant box of tissues and places it next to her keyboard)  
  
Sammy: Meow myah! =T.T;=  
  
So I get over-emotional when I write mushy angst stories! ^^;  
  
-Ca and her kitty Sammy =^.^;=  
  
~Dawn's passing now, and I follow… ~  
  
Meryl clutched a pillow tightly and leaned against the headboard of her bed, staring intently at the woman that appeared in the mirror of her dresser.  
  
She had raven-black hair and gray-ish colored eyes, but her eyes were dim and empty. The woman wore shimmering golden earrings that never left their spot on her earlobes, and they hid away behind those silky midnight locks. She was small and petite, her figure still clothed in a baggy button-up shirt. But…there was something different about the woman now… She only seemed to be a shell of beauty, disguising a fragile soul that had been repeatedly whipped by the demons of doubt, fear, loneliness…but the soul had also been torn to tatters by the angel they called love. The soul never wanted to come out anymore; it was too afraid to. Its strength had vanished with the elusive dawning. With the dawn, the soul had hoped for happiness…but it was left behind, and lost; it couldn't find the dawn anymore.  
  
~I turn my back…but it hurts too badly… ~  
  
Tears streamed down the face of the woman they called Meryl Stryfe. After finding the group picture she owned, and much rummaging through her drawers, Meryl had found another photo. Wolfwood had taken it: it was of her and Vash, who were arguing over something, but looked to him in surprise when he had called their names so suddenly.  
  
Bittersweet and salty tears had smudged the photo, its frame thrown across the room in fitful misery. Meryl wanted so badly to hate Vash the Stampede – his clumsy and careless attitude, his stupid hairstyle, his ridiculous attachment to his 'love and peace' motto…but her wish to hate him only made her angry with herself. Angry, for falling for the oldest trick in the book: love. He probably abhorred her anyways – her constant nagging and yelling, and her short temper. But it couldn't be helped; Meryl was a worrisome person, and had never truly loved before.  
  
~Wanted to share the dawn's beauty with you… ~  
  
No matter how much she detested it, Meryl had wished with all of her soul that Vash would have returned through those gates… How she wished he had come to sit with her to admire the dawning in all of its greatness… Meryl's hopes and dreams echoed feebly in the depths of her soul, perhaps in the effort of rescuing her from this dark depression.  
  
~…but you never came back to me… ~  
  
But then that demon of doubt was always there, always lashing defiantly at the weakened hopes, the weakened dreams. It always repeated to her that he hadn't returned, and he wouldn't either. Meryl held the pillow closer to her, the top edges of its cloth sodden with tears. Why couldn't reality just spare her the pain? Just for now…? She couldn't tell reality from fantasy anymore; no matter which, it was always shattered, and for her to put it back together.  
  
There, in the solitude of her cozy little room, the woman Meryl Stryfe wept for the Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
~*~  
  
(Meryl's POV)  
  
Tiredly, I looked over the poem I had slaved over for the past eight hours – those same eight hours I was supposed to have been sleeping through. The thing is, I couldn't. I just needed to write something, even if I'm not really that great of an author. I read each verse while furrowing my eyebrows in deep concentration.  
  
Silently I stood,  
  
Waiting for the dawn.  
  
Waiting for you once again,  
  
But you never came back.  
  
I waited for the dawn,  
  
I broke down in tears.  
  
You don't know how much I miss you,  
  
Now you'll never know.  
  
Dawn's passing now,  
  
And I follow.  
  
I turn my back,  
  
But it hurts too badly.  
  
…Wanted to share the dawn's beauty with you,  
  
But you never came back…  
  
To me.  
  
To tell the truth, I honestly don't know why I wrote it. Me, workaholic Derringer Meryl, writing love poetry. Huh…go figure.  
  
Tomorrow (or rather, today), Milly and I got orders from Bernadelli to come back to HQ. Milly and I begged to stay, in hopes that Vash would return, but Boss said no, and that he needed us back. I wanted to curse at him so badly, and to cut all links with Bernadelli, but I couldn't bear to just dump my life-long occupation. Milly is such a sweetheart, and followed through with me; sometimes I am struck with awe at how such a strong companion she truly is.  
  
I look at my poem again, and to the window at my right. The first rays of dawn were pouring in through the curtains, eager to let the day into our home. As silently as I could, I got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, down the hall to the room that used to be Vash's.  
  
The door creaked, causing me to flinch; I didn't want Milly to wake up before I had managed to pull off my self-appointed task. The room was much larger than mine, but then, a man like him demands a big room to make a mess in. I gaze at the unmade bed before me, the sheets still coiled untidily upon the mattress, and the indent his body had made upon it was still there. Before I could think of any regrets, I placed the neatly written poem on his pillow – just in case he came back.  
  
I left the room, but before closing the door, I peered back within, a small smile playing upon my lips.  
  
~*~  
  
(2 yrs. later, Vash's POV)  
  
It's been so long…  
  
I pondered deeply as I trekked forward, Knives strolling at my side. He had regained consciousness ages ago, but to my dismay, still held his extreme distaste for humans… I did, however, somehow manage to talk him into letting me go back to the village again…that village…the one that Meryl and Milly would be waiting for me at. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to talk my homicidal twin brother into coming to a 'spider' village with me. Huh…oh well. I felt my gun against my waist, and at the ready in its holster. I really hope I won't need to use it, but I'll have to if Knives decides to try something.  
  
Thoughts of a certain insurance girl floated into the depths of my inquisitive mind. Ah…Meryl… The thought of being able to speak with her again was what kept me going, that, and the survival of all humanity. But she doesn't even like me; why am I even bothering to come back?  
  
'Because you have a soft spot for the damn spider, that's why.'  
  
I was startled at the voice that had suddenly interrupted my train of thought. I peered to my left at Knives, who only gave me one of his dastardly smirks.  
  
'Don't do that!'  
  
'You can't stop me.'  
  
I sighed and let the matter drop. I looked up and saw some gates ahead; at long last, I have returned!  
  
Knives heaved a sigh of annoyance, and followed me, as I blissfully tore for the gates, eager to see Milly and Meryl again. Meryl… In my dreams I had wished for you to stand waiting at those gates, and to embrace you when I got there. Arms opened wide, I ran for the gates…but no one was there to greet me, or to even acknowledge my existence there. No Meryl…  
  
'Oh, quit with the drama! If you want to see those idiotic spiders so damn badly, go check to see if they're home. Be quick about it – I'm not going to stay here forever you know.'  
  
I paused for a moment and turned to Knives, asking aloud, "Why are you coming with me at all?"  
  
"You don't want me to?" Knives' face remained set and cold, "I'm coming with you because you're my brother, even if you are deluded by those stupid spiders."  
  
I yelped with glee and gave Knives a quick glomp, which he instinctively recoiled from, and shot straight down the street that the insurance girls' house was on. Fascinating, after all this time, I still remember exactly where they lived. I stomped up the steps, flew the door open, and exclaimed, "I'm back!"  
  
No one answered. A bit more sobered than moments before, I fervently took a step inside.  
  
Everything was dank and dusty – like a haunted house right out of a horror movie. Right then and there, I knew something was wrong, for I knew that Milly and Meryl were very good housekeepers.  
  
'Unlike you.'  
  
I must have jumped a foot up in the air, "I told you not to do that!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
I explored the house extensively, Knives helping out of boredom and curiosity. After searching Meryl and Milly's empty rooms, I barged into my own.  
  
It was exactly the way I had left it, except for the fact that it was much dustier. I looked to my nightstand and saw the same picture there: that group picture a bartender took of Wolfwood, Milly, Meryl, and me. I grinned widely at the memory of those good times. I glanced at my bed, when something caught my eye. I picked it up, a piece of paper with something written on it:  
  
Silently I stood,  
  
Waiting for the dawn.  
  
Waiting for you once again,  
  
But you never came back.  
  
I waited for the dawn,  
  
I broke down in tears.  
  
You don't know how much I miss you,  
  
But now you'll never know.  
  
Dawn's passing now,  
  
And I follow.  
  
I turn my back,  
  
But it hurts too badly.  
  
Wanted to share the dawn's beauty with you,  
  
But you never came back…  
  
To me.  
  
The poem struck me as intriguing…but what was it all about? There was just something about it that I found out of place. I turned the sheet over and saw more perfect and orderly writing:  
  
Vash,  
  
If you're reading this right now, you must have returned. I'm so sorry that Milly and I aren't here right now, but duty calls.  
  
I wonder when it is right now…that you received this note I mean. I composed the poem on the other side, for you. Do you like it?  
  
To spare your confusion…I love you. I always had. The problem was that I didn't know how to love, and to express it. I apologize if I've caused you a lot of pain and annoyance, but that's how I feel. If you chuck this in the trash…well, that isn't exactly what I had hoped for, but if you really need to…do so.  
  
And if you don't love me back…that's okay too. I've learned that I can't just force someone to do anything, especially someone like you. I just can't.  
  
Well…that's all I guess. This is so not like me, to be writing to a goof ball, peace loving, doughnut scarfing, compassionate, trench coat-wearing baka like a lovesick little girl; but I am. I hope to see you again.  
  
Most sincerely,  
  
Meryl  
  
A/N: Ooooh! I don't think I want to end this anymore! ^__^ A new idea has formed and this shall not be the last chapter after all! (Looks over the chapter) Wowee, this is the longest chapter by far…well, please review! Thankies! ^o^ 


	4. An adventure begins!

A/N: Woo… I think I've got a new genre type thrown in here…and one that I'm not very good at writing either! .o Ack! (That would be action/adventure) I hope this turns out okay!  
  
To Ai_heiwa: Thankies! ^^ Don't mine me asking but…what's WAFF? I spent all of yesterday afternoon trying to figure it out but never did…  
  
To Akima The Stampede Maxwell: Woweeeee! ^o^ (goes into the back yard to do a happy dance) Okay, I'm back! Thank you so muchies!  
  
To Lynda-chan: Okay okay, I think I know what the hint is! …I think…? ^^;  
  
LinaIX: Well…I could be evil and leave the story there but…I'm feeling nice today so I won't. ;P Here's the next!  
  
BTW, does anyone have any clue of which of the blondie twins are older? Whether or not I'm right, I'm assuming that Knives is slightly older, okay?  
  
-Ca and her kitty Sammy =-o-= zZzZzZ…  
  
~*~ Waiting for the Dawn ~*~  
  
~ Part 2 ~  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
Well, that was…not what I had expected. I blinked repeatedly at all those things that had just been thrown at me; I was just…thunderstruck. Here, after all of this time thinking the woman of my dreams hated me, Fate stuffs this note into my dirty, gloved hands.  
  
And then, the shock had turned to anguish, if I had only returned sooner! Then, I would have been able to see her again, my angel…  
  
"Knock knock, Romeo," said Knives monotonously, coming in through the web- bedraggled doorway, "Why don't you go looking for your Juliet?"  
  
"Oh!" I looked up from Meryl's note and attempted to hide it behind my back.  
  
Knives rolled his eyes, "Nice try Sherlock, but you know that I don't need to read that to know what it says."  
  
"Oh right!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "But that's a good idea Knives!"  
  
"Whatever. I'll tag along to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself…not to mention the fact that I don't have anything else to do."  
  
"Awwwww, thank you so much Big Brother!" I glomped my brother again, a river of tears rolling down my face anime-style, "You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Knives struggled in my grasp but to no avail, "I said, get off of me you big sissy!"  
  
Grinning broadly, I let go, but left a hand on his arm, "C'mon, we hafta get going!"  
  
He pulled away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not going to leave town until we have some new supplies and after I get some shut eye," Knives stared at me with those piercing azure eyes, "Got it?"  
  
I sighed. "Fine then."  
  
"Good."  
  
We lounged around the house until evening, me babbling on about how happy I'll be to see Meryl and Milly again and Knives snoozing away. The next day, we visited various shops for needed supplies, and were off.  
  
"I was just thinking," said Knives, turning to me, "did you even bother to check your note to see if that spider of yours told you where she'd be?"  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't need to read it to know what it said," I replied.  
  
"Well, I only know what you've read baka."  
  
"Oh yeah!" I rummaged through a pocket in my trench coat and produced the note. I scanned the precious sheet of paper and found the needed information, "Aha! They're in September City, where the HQ to Bernadelli is."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
(Knives' POV)  
  
I followed my skippy twin brother. I swear, the idiot looks as if he'll burst out in song any minute now…which I honestly hope he won't. He may be famous for his marksmanship, but singing is not his forte.  
  
For the past hour I've been wondering why the hell I'm going with this crack-pot idea to find Vash's precious…what was her name?  
  
'It's Meryl!'  
  
'I wasn't asking you,' I retorted sharply. He only laughed that cheerful laugh and started to hum. Crap.  
  
Oh well…maybe after the past two years my twin has softened me up a bit. Don't get me wrong – I still think spiders are a waste of time and energy. But…I guess I'm doing this for my brother, for his sake. He keeps going on about how wonderful those two female spiders are, and how much I'll like them. To tell the truth, I don't think I will. I glanced at Vash for a moment and a grin crept upon my face; I suppose I'll give those spiders a shot, a chance…but only one.  
  
A/N: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter! This is just an intro to Part 2… Please share your thoughts and review! 


	5. Embracing an Angel

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how much people like this! :o I thought it would stop as a one-shot, but I guess I was wrong… but that's a good thing! :)  
  
To K-chan: Thankies! And I think Knives is awesome too! ^_^ *Huggles Knives plushie*  
  
To Ai_heiwa: Ooooooo…okay! :D I'm gonna add that to my little anacronym vocabulary…  
  
To Heidi: You seriously think I portrayed Knives well? Yessssssss! ^__^ (Does a happy dance) I find him to be a very difficult character to write, so I'm very glad. ^__~ I love the V/M pairing! I shall call it… Merash! Mwahaha!  
  
To Akima The Stampede Maxwell: Yayzers! XD I will!  
  
Millie Wolfwood: *gets puppy dog eyes* Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
To Louie: Okee! ^^;  
  
Wowee… Well anyways, I'll start the story, this time with how Meryl's doing…and I've figured out a way to avoid making this an action/adventure ficcy! I think this is gonna wind down to a close… Enjoy!  
  
-Ca and her kitty Sammy =^__^=  
  
~*~ Waiting for the Dawn ~*~  
  
(Meryl's POV- three weeks after the beginning of Vash's adventure)  
  
TGIF.  
  
Thank goodness it's Friday…I feel so worn out. Boss put Milly and me on the job the second we were back. But then again, that may have been a good thing, especially for me. It sure got my mind off of Vash.  
  
I don't cry anymore. I think I've just cried all the tears I'll ever have in my life. For now…I just feel empty. That fearful soul was gone with the dawn from two years ago, now free to do as it wished. It left me empty, just as the Humanoid Typhoon had.  
  
Sure, I still have Milly, and my friends here at Bernadelli, but that's different. Friendship is like a thread that ties two hearts together; it'll stretch and keep the friends together, no matter the distance, but eventually, it will snap. True love, however, is a thread of platinum. When two hearts are forced apart, the thread never breaks; instead, it tears a piece of each heart out, for the other to keep and for the one who lost it to feel the pain.  
  
The clock on the wall before me read 9:00PM when Milly came into my working quarters, "Time to go home Sempai!"  
  
"Okay Milly. Let me get packed."  
  
"I'll wait for you outside, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
I put my cape back on, gathered all of my work, and put it in my briefcase. I walked casually after Milly, taking my time.  
  
I really should be happy because I had it all – good friends, a great job, a good home… But…love's gap remained dusty and undisturbed. In that aspect, I wished I were Milly more than ever; at least she had Wolfwood at one time. The saying, 'It's better to love once and to have lost it, than to have never loved at all' echoed in the recesses of my mind.  
  
After a trip down an elevator and a walk across the lobby, I was outside. The streets were dark, except for the glow of the streetlights. I looked all around for Milly and found her, standing by our car and waving frantically to gain my attention. I made my way over to her, but a man stopped me.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," he replied seductively. I didn't find it seductive at all though.  
  
"Go away Stan," I muttered. I could see Milly – an expression of worry danced upon her face.  
  
He grabbed my left arm gruffly, "No, I won't. You're coming with me."  
  
Milly stepped in, looking quite flustered, "You leave Sempai alone!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
What a day for us to leave our guns at home. Before I could do anything, however, someone came and grasped Stan's shoulder, "Can't you hear? Milly said so."  
  
Milly and I jumped with surprise. Stan released his grip on my shoulder and turned around to face his challenger – and cringed at the sight. He stepped backwards, completely cowed by the six foot giant that stood behind him. His face darted from side to side, and found another man of equal stature, "Help me mister!"  
  
The second man seemed to grin maliciously, the shadows playing across his face, "I don't think so."  
  
Stan turned a pale shade of white, and tore from the scene, jumping into his car. The tires screeched as he sped away…leaving my faithful companion and me to face the two mysterious men.  
  
The first man took a step forward into the streetlight. I trembled with fear; I felt so…so vulnerable without my derringers. The light reflected aqua green eyes that reminded me of a familiar face…  
  
I hardened my expression and spoke harshly, to hide my fear, "How did you know Milly's name?"  
  
The man smiled, one that depressed me so. His eyes looked so full of pain, so full of wisdom…he spoke to me, and he answered, his voice barely a whisper, "It's me."  
  
My voice broke and my throat grew dry, "V-Vash?"  
  
He didn't answer. All he did was take me into those strong arms and embraced me right then and there, on the street. I didn't care – tears ran down my face as I squeezed him as tightly as my little arms could. The piece of my heart that Vash the Stampede had torn out was restored, and healing. I could feel my soul returning to me – he had returned that too. The demons of doubt, despair, hate…they were all chased away in that one split second.  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
I've found her, my angel. I could feel the front of my shirt become saturated as Meryl cried into me. I didn't mind, for I was crying too. I could feel Knives' icy gaze on me, and Milly's warm eyes, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now was that I had found Meryl again, and I won't ever let go. Not for anything.  
  
(Knives' POV)  
  
Ah…the tenderness of it all. How sickening.  
  
Then again, I have mixed feelings on the matter. I feel that old part of me, the one that is scowling upon this scene, and is screaming to tear Vash from the inferior spider. But the part that is happy and proud of Vash gives him it's blessing. Those are the majority of the story.  
  
The last part shrieks with jealousy.  
  
Yes, that's what I said: jealousy. I want to shrug it all off, and say, 'who cares? As long as my brother's happy." I can't. Why does he get everything and I'm left here, in the background? I try to be strong for him, and he gets rewarded for it. I just don't get it.  
  
First off, Rem played favorites. It was always 'Vash this' and 'Vash that.' But it was never about Knives, oh no. Knives was the one who could take care of himself, no one needs to take care of him. How wrong that wench was.  
  
Then, there was the whole argument over the value of humans. He shot me, but fate let him run away with it. He runs away so much… He shot me again in that final battle, and won. Hell, he even got to keep his viewpoints, and stripped me of mine. Well…almost did anyways.  
  
And now, he has love. But why the hell do I care? She's just a spider, out to kill the butterfly that is my brother. I know, that she will probably die before Vash will, and he'd be the walking dead anyways. But…I just don't have the heart to well, break my brother's heart. Vash got everything anyone could desire, while I got the leftovers – and yet, I still care for him. If that isn't crapped up, I don't know what is.  
  
(Milly's POV)  
  
I feel so happy for Sempai! She had been head-over-heels for Mr. Vash for so long…and now they're finally together. It makes me feel good inside to know that two of my closest friends are complete now. I smiled – they remind me of Nicholas and me.  
  
I choked a little as I remembered Nicky, my Bokushi-san…I know that this is what he would have wanted though. Sempai once asked why I never cried for Bokushi-san; he wouldn't want to see me crying; it would make him cry too. But sometimes…I just can't hold it in.  
  
A gentle breeze nuzzled my shoulder – I've grown used to it though. It was Bokushi-san's way of saying, 'hello'. My smile broadened as I spoke softly, "Hello Nicky. Don't Mr. Vash and Sempai look so happy?"  
  
The breeze nestled my shoulder once more and went to watch his two other friends.  
  
(Meryl's POV)  
  
I looked into Vash's weary face as he searched mine. The light of the flickering streetlight played upon his emerald eyes, and his blonde hair created a wild frame around his face. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward – and kissed me, right on the lips.  
  
At first, I was struck with surprise at his daring, but followed through with him. I stood tiptoed so he wouldn't have to stoop down so much. I feel so…so safe and warm in his arms. If I could, I would stay here for eternity.  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
"Ahem," Knives cleared his throat, breaking the moment, "In case you two forgot, you have an audience."  
  
Meryl and I broke the kiss and let go, and I knew that both of our faces were tomato red. I small crowd had gathered, making me feel all the more embarrassed. Milly looked to Meryl and me, and to the crowd, and put on a firm expression, "Well! Off with all of you! Go on now!" She shooed them away like they were little children gathering around the ice cream man.  
  
Silently, I thanked Milly and turned my eyes back to Meryl, "I got your letter."  
  
"What?" She looked up at me blankly.  
  
I retrieved the crumpled, travel-worn letter and placed it in her hands. She read the first line of her poem and smiled, "You came back."  
  
"And I'm here to stay."  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm stopping there for now. This ends the extremely short Part 2…And I'm not sure whether to put Part 3 up as new chapters or to make a new story for them…but then again, just making new chapters would be easier… Please review, and thanx for reading'! ^__~ 


End file.
